


madamoiselle francaise et le prince de crève-cœur

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Anachronistic, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Episode: s03 Ladybug, Episode: s03 Oni-Chan, Gen, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, To An Extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: And I'll never let you go/Cause I know this is a fight/That someday we're gonna win!Marinette and Adrien against the world -- or at least Lila.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: June 2020 - Love Square²





	madamoiselle francaise et le prince de crève-cœur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic of ["Miss Americana & the Heartbreak Prince" by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kwf7P2GNAVw). Title is kind of a French play on that, and lyrics are interpolated from that. Less writing for me, yay!
> 
> Canon dialogue used here, that belongs to the writers of ML and Zag, please don't sue me I'm sixteen...
> 
> Written for the June event on the Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks server, link in end notes -- the theme this month is lovesquare, and this week is Adrinette.
> 
> Warning: Only vaguely in chronological order.

_ You know I adore you _

_ I’m crazier for you _

_ Than I was at sixteen _

_ Lost in a film scene _

_ Waving homecoming queens _

_ Marching band playing _

_ I’m lost in the lights _

* * *

Nobody believes her. Nobody believes her about Lila, specifically. They seem to have faith in her otherwise, but Lila… 

“Oh, no,” she brushes off Max’s concerns of tinnitus-induced vertigo. “Ladybug knows me so well that she brought me an earplug to stick in my right ear.”

Her right ear? But she had said this morning that the ringing was in her  _ left,  _ did she not?

She’s got Lila now. She goes up, but Adrien holds her back.

Marinette almost smiles at him, but then she remembers that he’s stopping her from getting to Lila, and she  _ needs  _ to get into that conversation-

“Are you going to tell everyone?”

She hadn’t even realized that she spoke out loud, stupid-

“Course I am. Lila is--”

“A liar?” There’s a special twinkle in his eye that she selfishly wishes that he always would have… “Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make her a good guy?” No. But at least nobody would fall for her tricks, and she’d be alone. “If you humiliate her, she’ll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer doesn’t turn them into a good guy.”

Yes, but making Lila suffer-

But if she  _ wants  _ Lila to suffer, then she becomes the villain here, and that’s not what she wants at all. She doesn’t want to be the bad guy.

“So we just...stand by and let her lie?” she asks.

“As long as you and I know the truth, does it really matter?”

Adrien’s  _ smile  _ is blindingly bright and beautiful. “You’re right. Maybe it’s not such a big deal.”

She realizes that he’s still holding her back, and gracefully gets out of it before she can make herself too much of a fool.

* * *

_ I’m feeling hopeless _

_ Ripped up my prom dress _

_ Running through rose thorns _

_ I saw the scoreboard _

_ And ran for my life… _

* * *

_ Marinette stands and listens. _

_ “Since the innocent isn’t to be believed anymore, I’m giving you both the power to expose the truth. As for you, my desperate loyal ones, disappointed by she who you once admired so much? I’m glad to have you back. In return, you will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.” _

_ She feels the compulsion to remove her earrings, she needs Tikki to run hide find Chat- _

* * *

_ No cameras catch my pageant smile _

_ I counted days, I counted miles _

_ To see you there, to see you there _

_ (It’s been a long time coming, boy) _

* * *

Adrien sits next to her in class and she feels distracted.

Why does he have to be so _ perfect? _

He’s just so kind to her, and so nice, and he’s the only one that really understands.

Them against the world, or at least Lila.

* * *

_ It’s you and me, that’s my whole world _

_ They whisper in the hallway, _

_ “She’s a bad, bad girl” _

_ The whole school is rolling fake dice _

_ You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes _

* * *

_ They don’t understand. _

_ They don’t understand what it’s like to look at Lila, and hear the words coming out her mouth, and know that she isn’t telling the truth. _

_ That she planted the papers in her bag, _

_ That she walked down the stairs and laid down at the end, _

_ That she planted the fox necklace in her locker. _

_ They don’t believe her. They don’t trust her. _

_ Good riddance to them. _

* * *

_ It’s you and me, there’s nothing like this _

_ Miss Americana and the heartbreak prince _

_ So sad, we paint the town blue _

_ Voted most likely to run away with you _

* * *

Adrien promised her. Adrien promised that it was him and her, and they were the ones that  _ knew,  _ that held the knowledge ready for use.

Ready for it, whenever Lila crossed the line.

(He didn’t know that she already had.)

* * *

_ My team is losing, battered and bruising _

_ I see the high-fives between the bad guys _

_ Leave with my head hung, you are the only one _

_ Who seems to care _

* * *

Oni-Chan, and Lila. And while  _ Kagami  _ is under Hawk Moth’s influence, Lila is definitely  _ not.  _ If Lila’s willingly working with Hawk Moth, then what does that mean for her?

For her and Chat, for her and Adrien?

This is where Lila fully crosses the line into truly  _ dangerous,  _ rather than just a pointless liar.

* * *

_ I’m feeling hopeless, the damsels are depressed _

_ Darling, I’m scared _

* * *

_ She’s never felt more  _ certain  _ that the person who did it is Lila. Who else would? It’s all Lila, Lila, Lila with the necklace and the stairs, at least. _

_ (Though it could be someone else, taking advantage of the rivalry between them to frame Lila- oh, who was she trying to kid, there wasn’t anyone else.) _

_ There was no one else with as much motive, as obvious of a grudge as Lila. It didn’t make sense for anyone else, they haven’t had enough time to turn against her. _

_ Even Alya, one of the people that believed in Lila the most, still believed that Marinette had been framed. _

* * *

_ No cameras catch my muffled cries _

_ I counted days, I counted miles _

_ To see you there, to see you there _

_ (And now the storm is coming boy) _

* * *

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” M. Damocles declares, “You are hereby expelled from Collège François-Dupont.”

* * *

_ It’s you and me, that’s my whole world _

_ They whisper in the hallway, _

_ “She’s a bad, bad girl” _

_ The whole school is rolling fake dice _

_ You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes _

* * *

They all seem so betrayed.

The looks on their faces are all clear - they’re disappointed in her adn what she’s done,

Even though she  _ hasn’t  _ done it at all.

* * *

_ It’s you and me, there’s nothing like this _

_ Miss Americana and the heartbreak prince _

_ So sad, we paint the town blue _

_ Voted most likely to run away with you _

* * *

She looks around the room, the swarms of butterflies, even as Hawk Moth speaks his words, even as she reaches for the earrings, desperate to get out get out  _ get out _

**_make it stop--_ **

* * *

_ And I don’t want you to go _

_ I don’t really wanna fight _

_ Cause nobody’s gonna win _

_ (I think you should come home) _

* * *

And all at once, it fades.

The ringing in her head, the way she could  _ only  _ hear his words and nothing else.

* * *

_ And I’ll never let you go _

_ Cause I know this is a fight _

_ That someday we’re gonna win _

_ (I just thought you should know) _

* * *

“You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” she asks Adrien, when she sees that Lila and Adrien are modeling together. “Getting me back in school.”

“I did what I had to do, and nothing more,” he tells her.

“Alright, keep your secrets.”

* * *

_ It’s you and me, there’s nothing like this _

_ Miss Americana and the heartbreak prince _

_ So sad, we paint the town blue (paint it blue) _

_ Voted most likely to run away with you _

* * *

“Hey girl!” Alya says as she walks in. “Glad to have you back. Get out of my seat, Adrien, you can flirt with Marinette later.”

He blushes and sputters, which is weird, he’s not supposed to do that.

“You and me, Marinette,” he tells her as he cedes the spot to Alya. “You and me against the world.”

And she’s  _ heard  _ that promise before, from Chat in March, but it feels different as Marinette and Adrien. They’re not forced to be partners, but Adrien’s choosing her. And that makes all the difference.

“Maybe not the world, but at least her,” she answers. They both know what she means.

As long as they understand? Well, it can stay their secret for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Join the ML Fanworks Server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)  
>    
> NOTE: This month I'm doing an AMA via the server, so if you have any questions you want to ask me about this work, other works I've written, or things about me as an author in general, join the server above!  
> 
> 
> Follow me online:  
> alto-tenure - main Tumblr  
> the-river-of-light - visual art Tumblr  
> beunforgotten - writing Tumblr  
> riiveroflight - Twitter


End file.
